ufp_memoryalphafandomcom-20200214-history
Warrant Officer
Introduction The Warrant Officer is an officer, who serves on a warrant, in contrary to a commissioned officer, who receives a commission after completing the Officer Candidate Training School of the Starfleet Marine Corps or Starfleet Academy. Warrant Officers, usually being recruited from higher enlisted ranks, do generally have a great amount of experience and are experts in their field of work. In the rank structure of Starfleet, the Warrant Officer is located above the enlisted personnel but below the commissioned officers. Their official rank designation or pay grade is W-#. In some cases, Warrant Officers may come directly out of civilian life, given they have a certain degree of education, usually some kind of university degree. However this is no common practice and currently neither Starfleet nor the Starfleet Marine Corps allow direct entrance to Warrant Officer ranks. This is also mainly because of the pretty much similar entry requirements and training for regular, commissioned officers. In Starfleet the Warrant Officer's main purpose is to give skilled and experienced enlisted personnel an opportunity to advance into an officer like position, given them more responsibility and putting their skills and experience to a better use. Warrant Officer Training All Warrant Officers are currently recruited from the higher enlisted ranks. They are recommended by their superiors, depending on their activity and general performance. All Warrant Officer Candidats must complete an eight week training course, at the Warrant Officer Candidate School. In order to be admitted to the school, an entry exam has to be passed, which tests the basic knowledge of the Warrant Officer Candidates. After the Starfleet Warrant Officers have finished the Warrant Officer Candidate School, they receive their warrant by the Secretary of Starfleet and their promotion to Warrant Officer 2nd Class (W-1), (WO2). Warrant Offiers of the Starfleet Marine Corps must, after they finished the Warrant Officer Candidate School WOCS, also pass the Warrant Officer Basic Course (WOBC), where they will receive technical training, in order to receive promotion to Warrant Officer (W-1), (WO). After the training has been successfully completed, the Warrant Officers become full Warrant Officers of Starfleet. Differences between Warrant Officers and Commissioned Officers Many people do not understand the difference between Warrant Officers and Commissioned Officers. This chapter will clarify who is who and what the differences are. First and foremost said: A Warrant Officer is not a commissioned officer! While the Warrant Officer - especially those of higher rank - do have equal privileges and authority, as a commissioned officer, they are not the same as commissioned officers and for a Warrant Officer it will never be possible to become a commissoned officer, except under very rare circumstances. Commissioned Officers are regular officers, going through some kind of officer training, after which they receive their commission and promotion to an officer rank. These officers have learned nothing else and are pretty much allrounders, with skills in many different areas - though they too have specialized in one field of work. In contrary, Warrant Officers receive their Warrant after they have served a long time as enlisted personnel, where they gained experience, before they got admitted to Warrant Officer Candidate School. This makes the Warrant Officer more experienced. However, the experience of the Warrant Officer is limited to their prior field of work and duties. They are technical experts with practical experience and what they did as enlisted. This can be an advantage in regards to - especially younger - commissioned officers, that is often looked upon by Senior Officer. This specialization in one particular field of work and the lack of a widespread academy training does however also limit the abilities of the Warrant Officer. Branch Transfers as well as command positions within the command branch are pretty much impossible. Warrant Officer Assignments and Postings Being a specialist in training and in their field of work, there are several postings, where a Warrant Officer could find themselves. One place, where Warrant Officers are commonly found is at Starfleet Academy, where they serve as instructors and mentors for both, Warrant Officer and officer cadets. They could also be assigned as school directors or college deans. Another possible, though rare assignment, could be as Department Head or Deputy Department Head on a starship or installation of Starfleet. Warrant Officers are also often seen as fighter pilots or shuttle pilots of the Starfleet Starfighter Corps. Within their respective branches, the Warrant Officers are oftentimes responsible for branch or department internal training - for example the training of new enlisted personnel. In addition, they can be found in sub departments or sub branches, where they fill specialist positions, serve as project or mission experts, or in training of other specialist personnel. Category:Glossary